As a condensed water treatment device for an internal combustion engine, known is the one which stores, in a condensed tank, condensed water generated in an EGR cooler, and injects the condensed water to an intake passage when the storage water quantity stored in the condensed water tank reaches a predetermined quantity (Patent Literature 1). The condensed water supplied to the intake passage is led into a cylinder with intake gas to vaporize. Thereby, the combustion temperature is suppressed. As a result of that, the generation quantity of NOx because of combustion is suppressed. In addition, as other literatures of prior art relating to the present invention, there are Patent Literatures 2 to 4.